


Waiting Room

by scrapjongin



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapjongin/pseuds/scrapjongin
Summary: i just can't stop watching heechul and kyunghoon compilations and i needed to put this somewhere and then i remembered that i still have this account, so here u go





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> i just can't stop watching heechul and kyunghoon compilations and i needed to put this somewhere and then i remembered that i still have this account, so here u go

Heechul was already sitting on the spent couch, when the long awaited Kyunghoon came rushing through the door, his uniform half hanging off his shoulder and little beads of sweats shining on his forehead. He quickly bows in apology before he's ushered into one of the emtpy stools, his make up noona already shaking her head in amusment. To his luck, the others - except for Sugeun, who was already going through some of the details of the sketch they'd perform later - decided to come in later, due to Hodong texting them that he's overslept a good amount of time.

 

With his makeup set, Kyunghoon trots towards Heechul, who has already a teasing smile on his lips. The younger lets his head drop onto Heechul's lap, ignoring the observing stares from their co-workers and the almost burning stares from his make up artist. His heavy eyes fall closed as soon as the other's hand finds it way into his hair, brushing a few brown strands out of his forehead. "I didn't sleep at all last night," He mumbles, his eyes opening to see Heechul fondly looking down at him. "I couldn't stop thinking about-"

 

"Sh," Heechul chuckles, his eyes shining with confidence and adoration. "Me neither."

 

The soft smile on Heechul's lips is reason enough for the light blush spreading across the bridge of Kyunghoon's nose, but the feeling of being home makes it even harder to stop his heart from racing. With a teasing grin on his face, Heechul traces the blurred outline of his blush. "Feeling a little warm, aren't we?"

 

The younger only swats his hand away, but can't stop the smile from tugging at the corners of his lips; his cheeks warming up even more. "I really wanna kiss you right now.", Heechul whispers as quietly as possible, the words only reaching Kyunghoon's ears. Kyunghoon puckers his lips teasingly and closes his eyes, expecting the other's palm or maybe even a water bottle.

 

What he doesn't expect is the warm feeling of Heechul's lips against his own. His eyes are open in a matter of seconds and they flutter close just as fast; the tips of his ears now matching the colour that dusks over Kyunghoon's cheeks. For what feels like ten minutes, but is actually just a few seconds, the younger can forget about his sleepless night, his urge to call _someone_ and ask him to come over and the embarrassing notes in his lyric book.

 

Heechul's gentle fingers are still combing through his hair, when they finally part, only to realise that the loudest noise in the room is their heartbeats. Before each of them can say something, Sugeun laughs and walks over to them and affectionately slaps Heechul's cheeks.

 

"Took you long enough."

 

Kyunghoon's giggle catches Heechul attention before he can make a remark, and when he sees the way Kyunghoon's eyes crinkle and the way his nose scrunches up a little bit, he thinks that _yes, it took him long enough._

**Author's Note:**

> ideas or requests are welcome, cause i really love those two!! hope u enjoyed it~


End file.
